Éponine and Her Romeo
by summersoflove27
Summary: Éponine growing up loved reading the story of Romeo and Juliet. But as time passed she stopped believing in love stories, that was until the day she meet Enjolras. AU setting Éponine/Enjolras/ and maybe some Marius/ Cossette later
1. Chapter 1

Title- Éponine and her Romeo

A.N This is my first attempt at fanfiction! So please be gentle! Let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is good and will only help me improve! let me know if you have any ideas for this fic. it will be a few chapters long.

Disclaimer! I do not know Les Miserables! Wish I did!

Summary- Éponine growing up loved reading the story of Romeo and Juliet. But as time passed she stopped believing in love stories, that was until the day she meet Enjolras. AU setting

Chapter 1:

Éponine Thenardier had very few happy memories of her childhood. She remembers the day Cossette came to live with her family. The poor girl was so thin, but she has beautiful blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. The two girls were not supposed to be friends, but when Madame Thenardier or Thenardier himself were not around the two girls would play games, as through they were actually sisters. Éponine was so sad the day that the man came and took Cossette. She knew that Cossette would begin to live a better life under another roof, but it did not easy Éponine's pain nonetheless.

The next happy memories that Éponine had were the births of her sister, and three younger bothers. Azelma, Gavroche, Peter, and Jacques. They each brought such happiness to her life. No matter haw hard things were in the Thenardier household because of her Papa's drinking, or the lack of money, her siblings always brought her happiness.

Her last happy memory is when she read Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ Éponine cried after she finished the book. To a young girl, she loved the idea that two teenagers could fall in love at first sight and would give-up their lives to be together. To a young girl who had nothing she wanted someone to be her Romeo.

As Éponine grew up she stopped believing in love, between her father's beatings, the starvation, her fathers drunkin slurs, and stealing to feed her siblings. She had found a job at the Musian. She worked in the back and the kitchen cooking and cleaning. At the Musian is where she met the Les Amis, and Marius when she finally upgraded to waitressing. She knew that she was a street rat who had to take responsibility for her siblings, that she would never find her Romeo.

That was until the day she meet Marius Pontmercy. Éponine was so in awe of his kindness, his sweet smile, and his ability to look through the dirt and grime. She feel for him the second she meet him. He was helping Gavroche out of a jam, after a shop keep saw him stealing his apples. Marius paid for the apples and gave the shopkeeper something extra for all the trouble. Éponine went to thank him and pay him what little she had, but he turned her down. He then recognized her from the Musian. She remembered smiling at him, felt her heart race. After that Éponine knew that she fell hard for Marius Pontmercy, little did she know that her life was about change.

Éponine worked at the Musian early in the morning. This is the time Marius would come in for coffee and breakfast. He was of the patrons in the morning, giving Éponine time to talk to her. She would sit with Marius while he ate and talked about University life. Éponine loved to listen to his stories. She was determined to save enough money so that her siblings would be able to go. She had already in a few weeks saved enough money to rent the apartment above the café, and to put more than enough food on the table. Now with Azelma working they were starting to buy furniture and clothes. Life was getting better for Éponine especially when Marius was around.

When Marius left after his meal. Éponine continued to work. She finished around 5 p.m for the Les Amis came in for their dinner, meeting, and drinks. Éponine never served them she would only wave to Marius. She knew the others by face, and never spoke to them. She knew that she was from the gutter, and that they were from the highest class in society.

Éponine waited for Musichetta to come to start her shift. As soon as she saw the redhead at the door she started to walk up the stairs to her apartment, when she heard Marius call her name, she turned around.

"Éponine!" Marius yelled. He was smiling right at her, and her made her heart beat so fast.

"Marius!" Éponine said smiling.

"How are you doing today?" he asked.

"Very good thank you." She told him.

"Éponine I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Sure." She spoke.

"I meet this girl the other day. She is wonderful. Her name is Cossette. She said that she knew you, and that she lived with your family for sometime!" he told her.

Éponine was in such shook. She could not believe what she was hearing. She had not though about her old friend in such a long time. She had a million questions to ask Marius.

"Mari…" she began before she was cut off by one of his friends.

"Mari…." His friend began until he started to stare at Éponine. Éponine looked at his friend. He was talk, had a strong build, blonde curly hair, wore a red jacket, a well-defined face, and piercing blue eyes. Éponine look right into his eyes, and never felt to slot, but also never so complete. She knew that one moment that her life was going to change. She knew that she would never look at Marius the same way again. She felt like Juliet when she first laid eyes on Romeo. Éponine look at the mans face and she knew that he was just as awe struck as her. The two of them looked into each others eyes, as the young man grabbed her hand to kiss it, both of them ignoring Marius as he spoke.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Enjolras Point of View

Enjolras sine he learned to read always had a book in his hands. He loved to read books about politics, law, and classic literature. Growing up he received a formal education. Enjolras came from a wealthy bourgeois family.

His father was a respectable lawyer how was known for his back room dealing. His father would help other wealthy bourgeois cheat the less fortunate in real estate deals, contracts, and other legal matters. He saw how cruel his father was to the poor people of France. Enjolras remembered a young woman named Fantine coming to him with her daughter Cossette begging to legally force the girls father to pay child support so that Cossette would be able to live a better life. His father laughed in her face, and through her out the door. Enjolras knew that his father could be cruel, but he never thought his father was that inhumane. At the age of ten Enjolras sore that he would fight for the rights of the poor. His mother encouraged him, and wanted him to use his formal education, to help the poor and create a better France.

Enjolras remember how his mother motivated him growing up, and the incident with Fantine and Cossette. Shortly after Enjolras started attending University in Paris, his mother passed away, leaving him to be a cold marble figure of a man. His father never mourned his mother's death, and began fooling around with other women. After is mother died, Enjolras received a letter that entitled him to all of his mother's money and property. The letter instructed him to renounce his father, and to use these resources to help Frayne, and to fight for the poor. His mother wanted him to start a revolution that would change France.

Enjolras was determined to fight and start a Revolution. He would study for hours, and would plan ways to created a successful revolution. When he started school he and his friends Marius, Bahroel, Bossuet, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Grantaire, Joly, and Jean (Jehan). Then students became fast friends, and formed a group known as the Les Amis de ABC's, that wanted to fight for the rights of the poor and change France. The men would spend hours trying to raise awareness about the condition of France. They were making some progress, but more people would need to join the Cause in order for it to be a success.

Enjolras was the leader of the Cause, who planned the rallies, and wrote the speeches. Marius would try and recruit people who were Bonapartist, and who came from the upper Bourgeois. Courgeyrac and Jean who were both easily approachable worked with the people from San Michel, especially children; (which is how they meet Gavroche when he used to live in the elephant). Combeferre and Joly would peach about the sickness in the city, and how it was affecting the people. Bahroel and Bousseut, worked with women who trying to escape life on the streets, by setting up homes for abused women. Feuilly worked with immigrants from other parts of Europe who wanted to create a better Paris. Grantaire, well, lets put it this way he was sarcastic but kept he group entertained by his antics.

While Enjolras' friends would be drinking at the Café Musian, he would still be planning the revolution. Marius is the one who should them the place. They started going there when he said that his friend, whatever her name was started to work there. Marius told them about the girl, and what her life was like and how she escaped her parents, and life on the streets. Marius said the girl was like a phoenix that always rose form the ashes. Although whenever they went to the Musian the girl was never there, because her shift was over. He supposed that is the reason why started going there but they stayed for the atmosphere, food, and since Joly's girlfriend Musichetta worked there.

Enjolras thought about this as he saw a figure who wasn't Musichetta behind the counter of Café Musian. This girl had long brown wavy hair. She was thin, and tiny. She looked about seventeen, but he could not tell since her back was towards him. She was walking away from the counter, when Musichetta walked in. He then realized that the brown haired girl was now talking to Marius. Enjolras realized that he need to talk to Marius about he money he was supposed to be raising. As he got out of his seat and walked to the counter, towards Marius and the girl.

"Mari-" Enjolras started to stay but he became speechless. The girl that Marius was talking to was incredible beautiful. She had large brown eyes that were warm even they felt like they lit his soul on fire. He felt like he her knew her forever, even if that was not true. Enjolras went to say something to the girl, such as to ask her name but he couldn't.

Enjolras though of the book _Romeo and Juliet_ he read as a teenager. He knew that his life had changed in that moment. He felt that turned from a man of marble to a man with his soul on fire. Her soul pierced his soul and mind like the daggers that killed Juliet, and the poison that killed Romeo, but Enjolras knew that this girl would not kill physically, but that she would kill the man he was and turn him to a phoenix who could make him rise from the ashes, like Marius said she was. Enjolras did not know this girls name, but he knew it was the girl Éponine that Marius talked about because he now had the urge to rise from the ashes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own les mis.

* * *

A/N- please review it helps me as a writer. let me know what you want to see

* * *

Chapter 3:

Eponine's Point of View

Éponine may not have been apart of the crust of society but she knew that it was rude to stare at someone, especially when your mouth was open so wide that it could catch flies. She just could not pull her eyes away from him. Her heart was pounding so fast that she felt that it was going to burst out of her chest. Her knees and legs were so weak, that she was afraid that she was going to collapse. She was felt herself sweating, and how warm her body was.

Éponine's current condition made her so nervous. Éponine after years of being on streets learned how to hide her emotions and feelings, it was crucial to her survival. If she was upset she learned how to fake happiness, since she never wanted her siblings to worry. She learned how to fake emotions and hide them when she was forced to help her fathers gang with their operations. It scared her she was unable to control her feelings, especially over a man she didn't know.

"Éponine! Enjolras! Are the two of you okay?" said Marius.

"I am fine Monsieur Marius. Thank you for asking. said Éponine.

"I am fine Marius. I just have to speak with you when you done." Enjolras said looking at Marius. Enjolras then looked at Éponine and said "Pardon me Mademoiselle, I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Aiden Enjolras, but most people call me Enjolras. You can call either one or both, but that would silly to call me by my full name at all times." He looked nervous, which is probably why he started to ramble. "What is you name Mademoiselle?"

"Monsieur Enjolras. Nice to meet you. My name is Éponine. Just Éponine I do not use my last name, since my father and mother have stained with their crimes. Forgive me I said to much, please excuse my rambling." I said. My heart was race so fast. His name had a strong and powerful sound to him just like his presence. "are you one of Marius's friends?" I asked him.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Yes I am a friend of Marius, we are apart of group called Les Amis de ABC. The rest of our friends are over there if you would like to join us?" Enjolras said.

Éponine was in shock. This man just forgave her rambling, plus he just ask her to meet his friends. Éponine was not used to such kind treatment. Life on the streets exposed you to the cruelty of society, and how all people were not created equal. Apart of Éponine wanted to say yes but she knew that she had to get a hold of her emotions. She did not understand why this handsome wealthy young man was being kind to her. Her heart was beating so quickly with every word he spoke. As she was trying to figure out what to do she saw Gavroche running down the stairs from her apartment.

"Éponine! Jacques is upstairs. He is sick. Could you go check on him, Azelma is not home?" Gavroche said to Éponine.

"Yes I will be there in a minute." Éponine said to Gavroche.

Éponine then looked at Enjolras. "I am so Monsieur. I need to go! It was nice meeting you…"

Éponine wanted to say more but she was not sure what to say. She wanted to see him again. She knew that Enjolras was different and he was something special, he made her feel special for some reason. Suddenly she felt like Juliet when she first meet Romeo and feel in love with him. Love? Did Éponine just really say love? Now she knew that she had to get control of her emotions, but something told her that Enjolras stirring up so many emotions would be the start of something new and good in her life.

Éponine had started to walk away, she felt a strong hand on her arm, she turned around and saw that Enjolras had his hand on her arm.

"Éponine! When can I see you again?" Enjolras asked her. "I would like to speak with you some more. Marius has often spoken highly of you, and said that you were like a phoenix who rose from the ashes. I would like to learn about you." Enjolras said.

Éponine was so shocked that she had no control over the words that came out of her mouth. "Tonight around midnight, my sister should be home by then." Éponine said.

"Until then Éponine." Enjolras said. He then gently picked up her hand and lightly placed a kiss on it, like a gentleman would do to a women from the upper class.

"Are you two going to talk to her about the revolution." Gavroche said to them. Éponine had forgotten that he was there.

Enjolras laughed at the young boy and said to him, "I am not sure Gavroche. I just met your sister this afternoon."

Éponine took this as her sign to leave the Café and to go upstairs to her apartment. Éponine walked up the stairs as fast as she could. When she finally reached the door she quickly opened it and closed the door behind her. She than walked over to the old couch. She did not realize how heavy her breathing was until now. She could not stop thinking about what just happened in the Café.

She both loved and hated the emotions she was feeling. She loved how Enjolras made her heart flutter, but hated the fact that it made her vulnerable. She learned that early on in life that wearing your heart on your sleeve only allowed for people to take advantage of it and break it. She wonder if Enjolras was feeling the same, probably not she thought. She remembered Marius telling her once that his Enjolras was like a man of marble, who showed no emotions. When she first saw him, he looked as hard and strong as stone.

As Éponine thought about what happened, she wondered if love stories could take place in Paris, and that if people could really fall for each other without really knowing each other.

TBC.

* * *

A.N. Thank you to everyone has read/followed/favorite my story. everyones comments have been great.

Thank you bookie cookie, PurpleFanMagic, Smiles1998 and Une Amie Plus for you help and feedback.

bookie cookie, after I got your suggestion about writing chapter 2 in Enjolras point of view. i just started writing this chapter from his point of view was really positive to see. so thank you


	4. Chapter 4

A.N- Thank you everyone for reading/following/favoriting this story. All of your reviews have been great!

A few things about the story! First, I will be away for a week so I probably wont be able to update. :( Second, I realized that I never established a time period for the story. The time period will be modern, this way everyone is clear. Also Cossette and Marius relationship will make a larger appearance later on. Cossette will also be making an appearance soon, I just don't know when. I just want to establish Enjolras and Éponine characters and more of Éponine's backgrounds and feelings. This chapter will focus on how Gavroche knows Enjolras, Enjolras' feelings, and more about the le Amis. There will be some smut in this chapter. Also there will be a revolution, but that will be much later on in the story.

Chapter 4

Enjolras' Point of View

Enjolras did not know what to think of his litter encounter with Éponine. Enjolras was never at a lost for words, which is why he was the leader speaker during rallies, and debates. He did not understand why he felt so nervous around this girl, and why he was nervous.

Enjolras was still in shock that he kissed her hand. He wondered if people even still did that any more. His lips felt like they were on fire after he had kissed her small cold hand. What shocked him even more is that he asked to see her again. Enjolras never gave any women a first glance, never mind a second glance.

Any time women tired to get close to him, he just pushed them away. The women who seemed to chase after him at the university just seemed interested in flirting, hooking up, drinking, and sex. Not like Enjolras did not like those things, he just never experienced any of them. He was to focused on changing France.

Enjolras then realized that his friends were also trying to France, and they still made time for all of those things.

Enjolras knew that he had to sit down and clear his head. He could not believe that some girl he just meet was making feel this way.

Enjolras walked backed to table where his friends were sitting. Marius, Bahroel, Bossuet, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Grantaire, Joly, and Jehan were all sitting at their usual table at the café getting reading to have their daily meeting about their projects to improve France. Courfeyrac had young Gavorche on his lap as he sipped a chocolate milk shake. Enjolras began to think back to when he had first meet Gavorche. He had wish he known at the time his sister was Éponine.

_Flashback: 3 Months ago_

_He had just finished his last class for the week. He was on his way to Café Musian to meet up with his friends. He decided to stop at the market on his since he needed a few things for his apartment. He stopped a bread station to buy a loaf, and to pick up cheese. He then walked though the rest of the market when he say Marius walking with a young boy, who was about ten years old. _

"_Marius!" he yelled._

"_Enjolras" Marius said as he went to shake his friends hand._

"_Who is your new friend?' Enjolras asked._

"_My name is Gavorche, Monsieur Enjolras."_

"_Gavorche. Nice to meet you lad." Enjolras said stick out his hand to young boy. "How did do you know Marius?" he asked Gavorche, curiosity staring to get the best of him._

"_Gavorche got into trouble with a shopkeeper about an hour ago for taking a few of his apples. I paid the gentlemen, and then spoke to Gavorche about his actions, when his sister came over to thank me." Marius said to Enjolras. "His sister works at the Café Musian, during the mornings, when I normally get breakfast. I recognized her when she walked over, I didn't realize that she was his sister until she told me. She lives in the apartment above the Café. She had to go take her other brother to the doctors."_

"_So are you watching a boy you just meet, whose sister is a waitress where you go and eat breakfast?" Enjolras asked Marius._

"_No not really Gavroche's other sister Alezma is cashier in that butchers stand. I was just talking to Gavorche while he was waiting for her to get off work. I figured he would fun to talk to Gavorche while I was waiting for the meeting to start, by the way Éponine are really good friends. I have been trying to convince her to come to the meetings for a while, but Gavorche will be joining us " Marius said._

"_Oh" said Enjolras. He was surprised that a young boy would be interested in their meetings. Although it was never was a bad idea to have young people apart of the Cause. The young were the future of the France. Enjolras might as well try and explain to the boy what was going on in France, this way Gavorche would be more aware when he got old. _

"_Well Gavorche! I think we need to get going to the meeting, otherwise we will be late!" Enjolras said to an excited Gavorche. _

_End Flash back._

Enjolras looked as friends as he was getting ready to start the meeting. Enjolras knew that it was going to be hard to sit through the meeting without thinking about Éponine. He also knew that his friends had saw the whole encounter, Marius especially, and that they were going to ask him about it. he just hope that he had the answers they wanted to hear, and they would be able to help him make sense over everything.

"Good evening everyone! Could everyone please tell the group a quick summary about you are working on, your progress, any problems, and future plans." Enjolras said to the whole group.

Everyone in the group went around quickly and spoke about their on going projects. The meeting after that was over because it was a Friday night. Soon everyone began to talk about other things.

"Enjolras what was up with you and that girl over there?" asked Grantaire. He already had a few drinks in him, so it was not surprising that he asked him that question. All of his friends were looking right at him, he could feel this neck getting red from embarrassment.

Enjolras was waiting for this happen. He just hoped that when he did, that he would be able to answer.

"I was just talking to her!" Enjolras said to the group.

"Just talking to her? Bullshit you were staring at her with you mouth wide open, and you were speechless. You of all people were speechless" said Courfeyrac.

"Please you were smiting with her" said Joly.

"Don't lie to us Marius told us what happened between the two of you over" said Bahroel.

"Please Enjolras don't be ashamed or nervous about anything. She was very pretty. I saw the way she looked at you, and the way you looked at her. You two were looking into each others souls. That had to be one of the most romantic things I have ever seen." Jehan the young poet said. "you two looked like you were in your world, and that nothing could ever get between the two of you, it was love at first sight."

"Jehan! Will you relax." Said Combeferre. "The two of them just meet, at you are already picking out china patterns for the reception."

"you men know nothing about love!" complained the young poet.

"Guys I think Jehan is right!" said Enjolras, realizing that he did not know a thing about love and romance, the reason why he is so confused. He did not know what it was like to someone, which is why he did not know how to react when he meet Éponine.

She was a nice girl from what he could tell, but he knew that he liked since she was attractive, and if she was anything like Marius described, then he would like her. He was sure of it. allotting apart of him wasn't sure cause he never allowed him self to get close enough to any girl to actually like them.

"I am right" said Jehan.

"Yes you are! I know nothing about love" said Enjolras.

At this point everyone just looked at him like he had five heads.

"What did I say?" Enjolras asked.

"Love? Enjolras I have know you my entire life. You and women are like oil and water. Are you feeling alright" Combeferre asked him.

"Yes I am fine!" Enjolras snapped. He was starting to get annoyed at the fact his friends were not following his logic.

"Seriously Enjolras. You and love and women are never put in the same sentence, never mind the same book." Said Feuilly.

"I don't mean love as in, I am going to go marry her tomorrow. I mean I don't know anything about talking to girls, or romance or any of the crap that Jehan writes about his poems" Enjolras said.

"Hey! My poems aren't crap! Just because up until and hour ago you were completely made of stone and were not capable of feeling, doesn't mean my work is crap." Said the poet, who like he was somewhere between crying, and hitting him.

"I don't think he meant crap, as in they were bad, just crap in terms of that he is in a crappy situation because like you said up until an hour ago we all thought he was made of marble" said Bahroel, trying to relax Jehan.

"Enjolras" said Marius, who had been silent this whole time. "When you meet her later, just relax. Be yourself. Éponine is humble, and independent! She doesn't need someone to treat her like a child. Just treat her like a lady. I know you can do that. And you do know how to romance a girl. You kissed her hand, and she thought it was great. You could tell by the look on her face. Just be yourself."

"Marius thank you my friends. Thank you everyone for helping me. I am surprised you didn't make fun of me." Enjolras said to his friends.

"Oh don't worry we did when you were with her early." Said Grantaire as he took another sip from his bottle. Everyone else started to laugh or smirk. Enjolras should have known, he was starting to get self conscious again..

"Thanks guys" Enjolras said sarcastically this time as he rolled his eyes.

"Enjolras ignore Grantaire" said Courfeyrac. "we all had a little laugh about because it was shocking to see you so out of your element. But take a chance for once in your life. I know you have your life planned out since, you want to create the better France that you and your mom wanted to see but I know she would want to someone other than us to share that dream with you."

Enjolras was surprised that his friend brought his mom into this. But he knew he was right, his mom would want to date, and to have with mother than his friends.

All Enjolras knew is that he Éponine was not some typical college girl. She had an interesting past from what Marius had told him. She was different to say the least, but not in a bad way. He knew that he liked her, and their something about her that was just addictive, it was poisoning him and stabbing at his him.

Enjolras knew that midnight was not going to come quick enough. He just hoped that she felt the same way.

Enjolras then felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw that it was Gavorche.

"Enjolras before you meet my sister later, we need to have a talk!" Gavorche said to him, and signaled him to the bar area, so that they could talk.

Enjolras took the hint. He got out of his chair and followed the boy. Knowing Gavorche this could be interesting. He just hoped that it would not effect his night.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Éponine's Point of View

Éponine was still trying to process what had happened downstairs. Her heart was racing as sat on the sofa. She hated feeling so vulnerable, and not being able to control her emotions.

As she started to gain control f her breathing, she heard the sound of little footsteps. She turned her head to see that Peter was walking towards her.

"Éponine are you okay?" Jacques asked her.

Jacques was five years old. He had light brown eyes similar to her own, and messy blonde hair like Gavroche. She remembered holding him in her arms the day he was born, as though he was her son, instead of her little brother. The boy thankfully barely remembered his parents, and the hell of the home that they used to live in.

_Flashback five months ago, Éponine's 18__th__ birthday _

_Another beer bottle was thrown across the room. Papa had just gotten back with his gang after a failed robbery attempt; two of his men were shot down by the police under the command of Police Inspector Javert. Papa was furious, plus he had been drinking, and God also knows what else he might have taken, which never ended well._

_Éponine knew that it was only a matter of time before her father came to her room to take his anger out on her. She knew that if she didn't take the beating, that one of more of her siblings were going to get it. she just could not that happen._

_Suddenly she heard her father banging on her door. Éponine had a gut feeling that this was going to be worse beating of her life is she didn't act quickly. Ever since her mother had gotten arrested and sentenced to life in prison, she had taken the brunt of her fathers rage. She had to get out of there, but if she left, that her siblings would be at the mercy of her father. _

_The banging then stopped for five minutes. Eponine then heard the front door shut. Her Papa was gone for the moment, and she had to act fast. She quickly grapped her cell phone, and ran to Alezma's room. _

_Alezma look teifficed._

"_Eponine what are we going to do?" Alezma aksed._

"_I have a plan, but now we need to get to the boys room!" Eponine told her._

_The two girls ran to the rundown room that the three boys shared. Gavroche was comforting the two boys as best as he could. _

"_Éponine it's getting worse." Gavroche said to Eponine._

_Éponine kept calm, she had to for siblings. She looked at Alemza as she said "We need to call him now."_

"_Do it!" Alemza said._

_Éponine quickly dialed the phone. The phone kept ringing until the person on the other end, had finally picked up._

"_Éponine what do you need." The man said._

"_Inspector Javert. I am willing to hold up my end of the deal, if you can me, and my siblings out of hellhole. You said if I did this you would help me find an apartment, and that I would I get custody of my siblings" Éponine said to him._

"_Only if you are eighteen, otherwise you will all be in foster homes," Javert said._

"_Sir I just turned eighteen today. My papa will be back soon. I figured out where he hides his black book earlier today. That's why I was able to tip you off about the robbery tonight. Will the book, and the robbery tonight be enough to put him away. Please!" Éponine pleaded. She needed to get them out of there, but if she ran years ago, her father would have brought them back. She knew that she had to get custody of siblings, but the only way was if her father was put away, along with her mother. _

"_That's enough. We are coming now. Call using the code word when he is back." Javert said._

"_Understood" Éponine said with a sigh or relief. She held Alezma hand, and put Peter on her lap. _

"_This is the beginning of the end! Tomorrow we will be free." Éponine told them._

_End Flashback._

"Yes Jacques, just thinking," Éponine told the young boy. "I need you to get ready for bed, now brush your teeth, and get changed, and I will tuck you in, but I need to take care of Peter first, Gavorche said she was coughing."

Jacques left the small living room, to do what he was told. Éponine got off of the sofa, as she saw he high school graduation photo. She realized that was it was two months after the night of her fathers arrest, and it was one the best days of her life. Her parents were not there to ruin it. In the photo she held her cap, as she and her siblings were smiling widely, it was their first real family photo.

Graduating high school was always a dream of hers, one that she never thought would sometimes be possible. Éponine was getting ready to study English as the University in the fall, as an English major, on a full scholarship. She was trying to save money for her siblings to go to University in the future. She was determined to give them a better life. She wondered if she would ever have someone help her carry the load of raising the boys. She wondered if she ever found her Romeo, would he be a father figure to the boys.

Éponine walked into the room, and saw Peter in his bed. He was coughing again. She got him up, and gave his inhaler, and other medication. She then read to both Peter and Jacques, than kissed them good night.

Éponine walked into her bedroom. She closed her eyes. She pushed the memories of her past behind her for the moment. She began to think about Enjolras.

He was very attractive. He was so handsome, and eyes were the perfect shade of blue, she felt that she could look into them forever, just like the sea. He curly blonde hair complimented his well-defined facial features. His features reminded him of the Greek god, Apollo from Greek mythology,(one of her favorite things to read).

She did not understand why his presence had such a strong effect over her. She felt like had been stuck by Cupid's arrow, but life was not like her favorite Shakespearean novel. People did not fall in love at first sight, not men who seemed to be well off Enjolras appeared to guy. She was after all assuming that he was wealthy; he just seemed to be well off, not in arrogant way, but in a gentleman like manner.

She kept thinking about the way she felt during the encounter. She felt that had fallen in love with him at first sight, but that wasn't life, well not her life at least. Éponine reached into her side table and pulled out her worn-out copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and began to read.

As she read she began to realize that a writer had to get their inspiration from somewhere. Maybe a person could fall for a person at first sight. What happened between her and Enjolras may not be love at the moment, but it was the start of something new, and powerful that set her soul on fire, and she knew he felt it to. She knew that she had to take a chance, and allow herself to be vulnerable if she wanted to understand what lit the flames of her soul and being.

Éponine was happy with her realization, as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up and saw Alemza enter at her door. Alemza looked tired from her long day at work.

"Alemza, I have to tell you something," Éponine told her.

"What is it?" said Alemza.

Éponine then sat down with Alemza and told her everything. The two girls were both excited. They both knew that Éponine who only took calculated risks when it came to matters of the heart, was about to take one of biggest risks with her heart.

Suddenly it was midnight, and Éponine went down stairs to the café. She heard the boys still down there. She also had to get Gavorche, it was late, but it was summer, and she would get him back on his normal sleeping routine tomorrow.

Enjolras Point of View

Enjolras followed the young boy to another part of the café. Enjolras admired the young boy. He had just meet Éponine, and her little brother was probably going to have a series conversation about her. Hopefully he wasn't going to tell him that Éponine had a boyfriend. Did he really just think that? Enjolras never got jealous about couples, so why did he care if this girl had a boyfriend.

"Enjolras we are friends right?" Gavorche asked him

Enjolras was confused about where this was going, but he knew it was better to just go with it.

"Yes we are Gavorche" Enjolras told young boy.

"I need to straight with you. I don't tell people want life was like under my parents room, but it was hell. My dad ran a gang, and had a drinking problem. If he was angry he would throw things, especially his first towards my mom, and Éponine. Éponine took the beatings to protect us. When my mom was finally arrested for organizing the prostitutes down by the docks, my mom would get slapped across the face, if she didn't bring home enough money to my father. She would then tell him, that he left Éponine go down, that she would bring home twice as much. He would then slap my mom and gain and then beat Éponine, since she refused to do that. Éponine was never involved in any of parent's crimes, no matter what people say. I know Éponine; she is the closest thing I have had to a real parent. Than that guy, Montparnasse, that my parents forced her to date, was a jealous, controlling, wife beater, who knew how to smack her around. Montparnasse and her have been over for a long time, but every once and awhile he appears bring trouble with him." Gavorche said to him.

Enjolras could not believe what this girl had been though. She was around his age, and she had seen more than her fair share of cruelty.

"Gavorche I had no idea. I am sorry that all of your family went though all of that. This is why I want the Revolution, so this doesn't happen to more people." Enjolras said to him.

"Enjolras I may not understand all of the things Jehan was talking about, but I know you liked Éponine. Just don't treat her like a charity case. she deserves more than that. Be her friend who will protect, and help her. That's what she needs right now. She has a lot of healing to do now. Help her pick up the pieces of her broken hurt, so that you can have your change with her. If you help her than she can help you heal your broken hurt." Gavorche said.

Enjolras was once again in shock of the powerful words that came from the young boys mouth. Wisdom probably came with experience not age, he thought.

"I understand Gavorche." Enjolras said.

"Also you need to know that if you ever hurt my sister, that you will regret it" Gavorche said both seriously and jokingly.

"Understand" Enjolras said, looking down at his watch. It was now midnight. Éponine would down in a minute.

"Gavorche, its way past your bed time, come up stairs." Éponine said as she smiled at the young boy.

"Yes Éponine." Gavorche said. Gavorche waved goodbye, and went up to Éponine and gave her kiss on the check good night.

Éponine smiled at him. She then walked over to Enjolras. His heart was beating so fast. He felt like he was seeing stars. As Éponine took a seat next to him she smiled brightly at him.

"So how are you doing?" she asked him.

"I am doing well thank you. You?" he asked her.

"Okay." Éponine said.

Enjolras did not know what to say. "Do you want to get ice cream some place?" Enjolras said. Ice cream really? Who asks someone to get ice cream at midnight? Great work Enjolras.

Éponine laughed as she said "there is a place down the block from here, that is open for another hour if you want."

"Sure I do, I asked you didn't I" Enjolras said, he could feel himself coming as stiff as a statue. He got like this when he felt nervous or was serious about something.

"Okay, lets go!" Éponine said to him looking into his nice. Man! Her eyes just made melt, and there was something about her that was poisoning him, not in bad way, but he felt that he was changing.

"Okay" Enjolras said. He got up and surprised himself when he took her hand, and lead her out the door to the ice cream shop.

He saw Éponine smile at this, and he could not help but smile, too. He could hear his friends laughing, and gasping, but he did not care. This was the start of something new to him. When he touched Éponine's hand he felt like his soul was on fire, burning with a new unknown passion.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Enjolras Point of View

Éponine and Enjolras left Café Musian hand in hand. As they walked down the street Enjolras felt like is hand was on fire as he held Éponine's hand. He had never been so nervous around a girl, mostly because he never gave them the time of day, but there was something Éponine. He was drawn to her. He just wanted to be near her, and wanted to talk to her.

He kept thinking about his conversations with Marius and Gavroche. He knew that Éponine had a past. He knew that there was a problem with this guy, Montparnasse that she used to date. He also knew that she had an unusual home life. Marius had previously mentioned that she was talking care of her younger siblings, so her parents were not in the picture for whatever the reason. Enjolras was curious about her, but he did not want to ask.

He knew if Jean were around he would be telling him that everything was happening was meant to be. He would tell him to just take a chance for once in his life. Enjolras was just scared to take a chance with a girl he hardly knew. He just wasn't used to this sort of thing, and he did not want to mess this up. He could feel it in his soul that something had change and that he was now walking on a different path that he never planned for himself.

Enjolras just wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. He was not good at this sort of thing. He could feel the back of his neck getting sweaty, but it was not humid Persian night.

Suddenly Éponine squeezed his hand, pulling him away from his train of thought.

He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled a big smile back at him. Her big brown eyes were warm, and soft.

"Its still pretty warm for this time of night!" he said to her. Enjolras just wanted to kick himself. Of the all subjects he could of brought up, he had to talk about the weather. She probably thought he was an idiot.

"Yea it is actually. Normally its usual cool by this hour" she said. "So what ice cream place is open after midnight?" she asked him.

"This small corner place by the Eiffel Tower. It's a tourist trap, but its open late. It has a lot of different flavors. I used to go there when I was kid with my mom when we came and visited the city." Enjolras said to him.

"So you were not Paris originally." Éponine asked him.

"No! I used to a few miles outside the city. My so-called father has his law practice there. My mom used to take me into the city. She would show me the poorer parts of the city, where the homeless lived, the drug addicts, the dealers, the gangs, everything my father ignored." Enjolras said. He could feel himself getting angry thinking about his father, but sadden by the thought of his deceased mother.

"You don't seem to care for you father to much. I guess that is something we have in common." Éponine said. "My Father was a leader of a gang, so I have seen it all. He was involved in everything from drugs, weapons, and prostitution."

As she said that she looked him right in the eyes. He could see the pain that her father her caused her over the years. He was starting to put some of the pieces of her life together, but he knew that there was so much more to her than that. He noticed that she felt vulnerable

"I am so sorry that I just threw that all at you!" Éponine said. She looked embarrassed. "I understand if you want to turn around.," she said to him.

"No. Only a pathetic excuse for a man would do such a thing. I am not that king of man. Don't be ashamed about your past. Your past only defines a small part of who you are." Enjolras said.

Éponine gave him a bewildered look. He could tell that she surprised by his statement.

"Thank you" she said quietly as she started to look down at her feet for a moment.

"How did you end up meeting, Marius and those guys anyway? I do not know them that well. I know Joly a little because he is going out with Muscheitta, and Couryerfac, only cause him and Gavroche spend so much time together." Éponine asked him.

"I meet them all during my first year at the University of Paris. We all lived on the same floor and became fast friends. I started to do my work in the poorer parts of Paris. One day they all told me that they wanted to come. After that we all started to work together to set up different groups to help people in the city in our respected fields. " Enjolras said. "We are trying to help the city, but it's hard. We have a limited source of income, and we are all only going into our second year of University, so it will take time for our organizations to grow."

"You go to the University of Paris?" Éponine asked him. She looked very excited as she asked him the question. She started to smile.

"Yes I do! I am a law student there." Enjolras said. He was trying to figure out why she had gotten so excited all of a sudden.

"I will be starting my first year in a few weeks. I am English major, with minors in photography, and music." She said. She was still smiling. Enjolras just realized that she had such a bright smile despite everything she had ever been through in her life.

"It's a great campus. It has such a rich history to it. If you get a chance you should go down to the archives. They have great primary sources about the French Revolution." He said to her. Enjolras was now starting to feel more relaxed talking to her. They had a few things in common, which was good for a conversation standpoint.

The two of them walked the rest of the way to ice cream shop in a comfortable silence. They would look at each other from time to time and smile at each other.

They walked into the ice cream shop, and ordered their ice cream. They then walked outside together. The two of them then started to talk the University, College life, and about Enjolras and Les Amis charity work as they walked back to Éponine's place.

"Thank you" Éponine said to him smiling as they arrived to her apartment.

"Your welcome!" Enjolras said to her. "I had a great time with you."

"So did I! You are really easy to talk, too, once you get over your nerves," she said smiling.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked her.

Éponine laughed at this. "Just a little!"

Éponine then did something that he didn't expect her to do. She then kissed his cheek. "But don't worry Enjolras you were not the only one. Good Night" She said to him.

Éponine then turned to walk up the stairs that led to her apartment.

Enjolras did not want her to leave. So he acted quickly.

"Éponine!" he yelled.

She turned around to face him. She was just about to say something to him, until he mouth was on hers pulling her into a kiss.

He could not believe what he was doing, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He kissed her gently. As he started to pull away, she pulled him closer. Then wrapped his arm around her waist, as his other hand cupped her cheek. Her arms were around his neck holding him close.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

Éponine looked at him right in the eyes. Her eyes were bright with excitement. He could tell that she had enjoyed the kiss and his bold actions.

"What are you doing tomorrow night" Enjolras asked her. He was hoping that she would be free.

"Nothing as of right now." Éponine said

"Every night around six, me and all of my friends meet at the Musian to talk about our charities, and to just hang out. Why don't you join us?" Enjolras asked her.

"Sure! I would like to meet your friends. And Gavroche has been begging me to come for a while now. He said that you guys are planning some kind of revolution." She said laughing.

"Will yes we are, but don't worry about it! I will see you later then." He said.

"I will see you later!" Éponine said giving him a wink as she walked back to her apartment.

Enjolras waited to make sure that was in okay. He then walked back to the Musian, processing what happened. As he opened the door to the café, he saw his friends still sitting at their usual table, despite the late hour.

He walked towards them, and sat down.

"Enjolras! You have returned." Grantaire said with a drunken slur. "How was your date?"

"It was fine! We had a good time. She is going to meet us here tomorrow for our meeting" Enjolras said.

"Wait a minute! She actually liked you?" said Courfeyrac surprisingly. "You never talk to women, I am surprised you were able to talk to her."

"He is not that helpless," said Combeferre.

With that comment everyone started to laugh, even Enjolras.

"What has this girl done to you my friend?" said Jean! "I can not remember the last time I seen you laugh, or if I have even ever see you laugh."

Enjolras realized that Jean was right! He did not laugh a lot ever since his mother died when he was a kid. He did not think about his mom a lot but he knew that his mother would like her because she was not polished like his father wanted him to date.

Enjolras began to think about what tomorrow would bring. He knew that tomorrows meeting would not come fast enough.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Éponine's Point of View**

Éponine quickly walked up the stairs to her apartment. It was already past one in the morning, and she figured that all of her brothers were asleep, and Alzema was probably waiting for her.

Éponine could not stop smiling. She knew it was because Enjolras had kissed her! She knew that she was getting a little ahead of her self, but he seemed like a nice guy. He didn't seem to be judgmental, or cruel. She did remember Marius saying that Enjolras could be cold. She didn't see that part of him, if anything Enjolras just did not seem comfortable expressing his emotions in front of other people, that was something she could understand.

As Éponine opened the door, she realized that the two of them may have grown up in different worlds, but they did have a lot in common. She was looking forward to seeing tomorrow. She just did not want to get her heart broken, like all the other men in her life. Her father was abuse and controlling, and Montparnasse was the same way. It was not until she meets Marius that she met a guy who would do something nice for you without expecting something in return, which is why Éponine loved him. Not in the sappy kind of way, but she admired him, and loved his caring nature. She was hoping that Enjolras was just as caring did not expect her to be his possession.

As Éponine stepped inside she saw Azelma sitting on the couch reading a book. She picked her head up as Éponine entered the room.

"How was your date?" Azelma asked Éponine. Azelma had medium length dark brown hair. She had green eyes, and a wide bright smile. She looked so excited with Éponine walked into the apartment.

"It was a lot of fun" Éponine said. She could not help but think how perfect the night. She just didn't want to take things to fast, but she knew that meeting Enjolras was going to be a major turning point in her life. She also could not stop thinking about the way he kissed her.

"I want the details! Muscheitta came up before and said that you two left hand in hand. How is that possible? You two just meet earlier tonight." Azelma said to her.

"I don't know. We were getting ready to leave and he just grabbed my hand. We didn't really talk that much at first, but we ended talking a lot as the night went on. It was so easy to talk to him." Éponine said.

"Did anything else happen" Azelma asked? "Don't lie to me. I can tell that something else happened. A girl does not smile that big when she comes home from a date because of a great conversation."

Éponine could feel herself starting to blush. She hated the fact that she could not hide her emotions about Enjolras from her sister. What was it about Enjolras that made her reveal all of her emotions?

"Well he asked me to come to one of his meetings tomorrow. I know that sounds dull, but he is the leader of the group Gavorche helps, and Marius is a part of it, as well as Muschietta's boyfriend Joly. He asked me to meet his friends. And I already kind of know Courfeyrac. So I figured I might was well meet the rest of them. I have seem them all in the café from time to time if they come in during my shift." Éponine said.

"Éponine! What else happened?" Azelma practically shouted at her. Azelma face was starting to get flustered.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! You are going to wake the boys up! Before I tell you anything else, how is Peter feeling?" Éponine asked.

"He is still coughing, but not as much! I hope he will be better by tomorrow! I promised I would take him to the park before work. Now what else happened?" Azelma asked. Éponine could tell that her sister was starting to get annoyed. Azelma had always loved to know the latest gossip, even growing up. It probably allowed her to take her mind off what happening in their home.

"As I started to walk away, he put a hand on my arm. I turned around to look at him and he kissed me." Éponine said.

Éponine started to blush at the memory. She still could not get over how he had kissed her. It was just so perfect. She could feel her lips tingle at the thought of kissing him again. He had kissed her with such passion, but at the same time he was gentle.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me?" Azelma practically yelled. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Shhhh lower your voice our you will wake the boys up!" Éponine told her.

"Sorry! Oh by the way Marius came up while you gone. He said he meet Cossette the other day." Azelma told her.

Éponine was shocked! She hadn't heard from her old foster sister in months. She had not seen her since the day she left.

"What? Are you sure?" Éponine asked her sister. Today was differently full of surprises.

"Marius said so. He said that when he comes by for breakfast tomorrow that he was going to bring her." Azelma said.

"Okay! I will let you know what happens when I see them tomorrow. I just hope this is the right Cossette. I missed her s much when she left. And our so-called parents weren't that great to her. Anytime I got a letter from her, they were always brief, but she said she wanted to see me, but she never told me when or where?" Éponine told her sister.

"Maybe she was worried about them finding her?" Azelma stated.

"You're probably right! Listen I am going to go to sleep. Night" Éponine said to her sister.

Éponine was having a hard time processing all of this. First she had been so captivate by Enjolras, and now she was going to meet Cossette, and God only knows how that is going to work out. Éponine was just hoping that Cossette didn't hate her for the way her parents treated her. She also hoped that the meeting with Enjolras would go will tomorrow.

As Éponine began to drift into sleep she began to think. She began to think about the life she had led, and if she was doing the right thing for her siblings. She also started to wonder if she was thinking into much about her initial encounter with Enjolras. Could it be love at first sight? She brushed that question off. That question could only be answered in time, and she did not want to get ahead of herself. Then she realized that she was right earlier, when Shakespeare had to get his inspiration from somewhere.

She thought about Enjolras's comment when she first meet him in the café. When she turned to leave, he asked if she could meet him again, but what he said was strange. He had said that Marius had called her a phoenix that could rise from the ashes. What did that even mean? She had risen above a life of crime, but she was still fighting some of her own demons.

Éponine's mind was racing so fast. She sat up and pulled a few books out of the drawer. She pulled out to _Kill A Mockingbird, The Sun Also Rises,_ and _Romeo and Juliet!_

Éponine grabbed the later and read the prologue which read:

"_Two households, both alike in dignity_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life _

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife."_

Éponine thought a lot about this passage. She knew her family had not dignity to speak of, but what about Enjolras? He seemed to be so respectable, but he did not like his father for whatever reason. She knew that he was privilege, but she was from the poorest of the poor, so that could be an ancient grudge. She had learned that in order to do the right thing, you sometimes had to get your hands dirty, both physically and metaphorically. She had learned early on that doing the right them could get yourself into trouble if you were not careful.

The last three lines had Éponine really worried. Would she and Enjolras end up taking each other's lives, since they were from different worlds? Or would they take each other and change their worlds. Would the two of them together be able to over come their parents hated towards them?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock coming from her balcony.

* * *

**Enjolras point of view**

Enjolras was one of the last people to leave the café. Marius was still there.

"You seemed like you enjoyed yourself tonight." Marius stated.

"Yes I did." Enjolras stated.

"You could say more that two words about it!" Marius said.

"I had a good time! I just have a lot on my mind. I just feel like her and I are connected some how. I just don't understand. It was so easy to talk to her. I feel like se is going to be an asset to the group, but I want her to more that than." Enjolras said.

"So did you invite because you like her, or because you want her help?" Marius asked him.

"Well both! She understands what I am trying to do. And she is so… I don't know I can't describe her. I first see her and then I was so struck. I felt connected to her in someway that I can't understand." Enjolras stated. He hated feeling so confused. This is why he stated away from women, they were so confusing.

"I think you like. Take it slow. You two have something. Trust me I know what you feel like; I felt the same when I meet Cossette. You will find the answers you will need in time." Marisa told him.

Enjolras felt a little bit better.

"Thanks Marius. I am going to and get some sleep. I have some things to do in the morning." Enjolras said leaving the café.

As he left the café he turned around. He looked up to where he had last seemed Éponine. He saw she was in her room; well what he assumed was her room. She ha the bedroom light on.

Without even thinking he tossed a stone at the side of the house by the doors of the balcony, so he would not break the glass. After he did this he saw her walk towards the balcony.

She had so many emotions on her face. She was confused, mad, upset, and worried all at the same time.

"I saw your light was on" Enjolras said to her. "And I don't really know what I was doing."

She just laughed at him as she said, "you know some people would think you were a stalker."

"Well I am not! I just don't know what came over me. You make me a little crazy," he said to her.

She laughed at him. "I know the feeling." She said.

As he looked at her, he saw that she had a book in her hands. "What are you reading?" he asked her.

"Romeo and Juliet" she said.

That's when it fall final hit Enjolras. She was his Juliet! He finally figured out she had pierced his souls her eyes, that were like daggers, and how she managed to poison his soul, with the best kind poison, love.

TBC

**A.N.-** thank you everyone for the reviews. I am starting to figure out more of where I want to go with this story. Hope you like this chapter. the ending of this chapter is important. Enjolras realizes that Eponine is his Juliet, but Enjolras is not going to real understand what mean for a while. he does not realizes that the emtions he is feeling is love. he will be dealing with that in the next chapter.

any suggestions please let me know! and PLEAE REVIEW! it helps me as a writer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Éponine's Point of View

Éponine could not help grinning like an idiot at the sight before her. Enjolras was standing below her balcony talking to her. He was asking her about she was reading. She just could not surpass the butterflies that were in her stomach.

"Romeo and Juliet" she said to him.

"Oh!" he says to her. He looked like a car had just hit him.

Éponine was so confused. She just told him what book he was reading. She did not understand why he looked so perplexed.

"I have to go! I will see you tomorrow Éponine." Enjolras said rather quickly. He looked like he had seen a ghost as he hurried off into the night.

Éponine was confused by the whole situation, but the truth is how could she not be. Everything that happened today was like out of a fairytale; she just hoped that it would stay that way

* * *

_Beep Beep_

Éponine rolled over to the other side of the bed. She smacked the snooze button on her alarm clock. She picked her head up and saw that the clock read _5:00 a.m._ Éponine hated getting up early, but she had to get ready to open the Café at 6:00 a.m.

Éponine forced herself to get out of bed. She grabbed her towel, and took a quick ten-minute shower. She stood under the hot water as she began to wake up.

When she was done she stepped out of the shower, and began to get dressed for the day. She began to replay all of the events of yesterday in her head. She could help but get butterflies in her stomach, every time she thought of Enjolras.

She began to go through her drawers to find something to wear. She did not have a fancy clothes, she spent her money on the boys, or the rent. She began to give up hope on finding something nice to wear, just on the off chance Enjolras came in the morning for coffee, not like he would, but she figured she could always hope. Just as Éponine was about to slam the drawer shut, something caught her eye. She found a red shirt. She had not wore that shirt in years since she normally did not wear red, but there was something inside her that made her want to wear it.

She picked up the shirt and studied the shirt carefully. It was a red V-neck top, made of material that clung her to thin frame. Éponine quickly put on the shirt with a pair of white skinny jeans, and nude flats. She then put makeup, and did her hair.

Éponine then looked at herself in the mirror. She felt happy with the way she looked. She felt ready to conquer the day; well that's what she thought. Éponine then walked down the stairs to open the café.

* * *

It was about nine in the morning when Marius walked into the Café Musian for breakfast. Marius looked like he was in a good mood this morning. She just hopes that he did not ask her to many questions about Enjolras. There were so many questions that Éponine had to answer for herself, never mind answering Marius questions.

"Good morning Éponine" Marius said.

"Morning Marius. What can I can get for you this morning" Éponine asked him.

"Medium coffee with milk, two sugars, and a banana nut muffin" said Marius.

"Coming right up!" Éponine told him.

Éponine finished getting his order ready, and handed it to Marius. Marius took his usual seat at the counter, this way he could talk to Éponine in between customers.

Marius ate in silence for a few moments, before he started to talk to Éponine.

"What is going on with you and Enjolras? Yesterday you became speechless when you saw Enjolras, then you went out with him." Marius said.

"Okay. We had a really nice time. We just talked." Éponine told him. She did not want to tell him about this kiss. Éponine was afraid that Marius would think that Enjolras was taking advantage of her. Éponine could tell that Enjolras was not that kind of person; she had seen her fair share of them in her lifetime.

"Okay. Just take things slow okay. Enjolras is not the dating type. Not like he is a player, but I mean he never really looks at girls. He spends so much time studying, and his charity groups. A lot of girls try and get with him, which never ends well for them. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I have mentioned you to him long before you guys ever meet. I told him how we meet, a few other things, just so you know. I doubt he would bring up family things, but I just wanted to give you a warning." Marius rambled.

"Oh okay thanks. We talked about some things last night. I could tell that he knew a few things that you had told him about me, but he was to much of a gentlemen about to ask. And Azelma said you stopped by the apartment last night" Éponine said.

"Yes! I wanted to ask you about this girl I meet! Her name is Cosette. She said she used to live with you." Said Marius.

Éponine thought of her old foster sister. She really like Cosette and was said the day some man came and took her away, but she that she was about to start a better life.

"Yes. Cosette came to live with us for a while. My parents were so cruel to her. She was so sweet and pretty even as a young child. Azelma and I were not supposed to friendly to her, but we used to play with her and sneak her more food when my parents weren't around. We used to write letters all the time, using different names so my parents wouldn't find out. When things got bad, she told me that if I ran off with my siblings that her parents would take us in. I wanted too, but I was afraid that they would find us. I haven't heard from her in about a year. I wrote her when I got into the University of Paris, we said we were going to try and take classes their together, but that was a few months before my parents arrest." Éponine said.

"That is the same story Cosette told me. She wants to see you. She misses you. She never forgot the kindness that you showed her, despite your parents harsh treatment." Marisu said. "I was going to bring her today, but she wanted me to talk to you first to make sure that you were comfortable."

"Yes bring her to the meeting tonight." Éponine said. She was so happy to hear that Cosette was okay. She could not wait to see her again; it had been so many years. She hoped that they would be able to talk about things, and work on their friendship.

"Okay will do" Marius said. Without another word, he paid for his breakfast, and left the café.

* * *

Enjolras Point of View

Enjolras got up right when his alarm went off. He got up and showered, changed, and ate breakfast. He wrote down a list of things that had to be done throughout the day. He was almost done when the rest of his friends started to wake up.

All of the Les Amis shared a house. It was block away from school, and a block away from Cafe Musian.

They all started to talk about they had planned for the day. Enjolras knew they were going to ask him about Éponine but before they could do so he left the house to get the day started. He was still having a hard dealing with the whole crazy Romeo and Juliet connection.

As Enjolras got in his car, his phone rang.

He looked down at his phone and saw the caller was Inspector Javert.

Enjolras picked up the phone and said "Hello Inspector Javert. I was not expecting to hear from you."

"Enjolras I need to speak to you about your father. The city is putting him on trail. I will explain more in person. I just wanted to give you the heads up." Said Javert.

"Okay! I know my father is an ass, and I don't associate with him. I don't understand why you need me." Enjolras said to him. Enjolras had not spoken to his father in months. He had hated his father for the way he treated people.

"I know that but you are going to have to be a witness for the prosecution. District Attorney Lamaqure thinks that your testimony will help put him away." Javert.

"If that is what Professor Lamaqure thinks will work. I had him for intro-law, its weird calling him District Attorney." Enjolras said

"Understand. I need to meet with you." Javert said.

"Meet me to night around five at Café Musian." Enjolras said.

"That works, Éponine Thenardier, the main witness in the upcoming trial lives upstairs from there." Said Javert. Javert knew that Enjolras probably did know the girl, and that he would not say anything.

"You mean Éponine?" Enjolras asked him. Enjolras was confused now.

"Yes. How do you know her?" Javert asked.

"She works at the café, she is close with a few of my friends, and I may have kissed her last night" Enjolras said.

"Well I need to speak to the both of you then. I will just do it at the same time." Javert said.

"Why?" Enjolras asked him.

"You will understand when I speak to two you to later." said Javert as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Javert's Point Of View

After Javert got off the phone with Enjolras all he could do was think about how these trails was going to be a mess. The two main witness were seeing each other, and their parents were both going to go jail, but not without starting a war that would destroy all of Paris.

* * *

A.N sorry for the long delay. i had some writers block.i know this part did not have any interaction between the two, but the next chapter will be really long, and have a lot of E/E. this chapter sets up the rest of the story. if the ending is confusing let me know this way I can clear a few things up. also feel free to post what you think will happen. there will be so much more romance to come. I PROMISE!

Please review. it helps me as a writer, and it motivates me. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE, AND THE PARTS YOU LIKED! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Éponine's Point of View

Before Éponine had realized it, it was already 4:30 in the afternoon. Her shift would be finished in a half an hour, and then she would be able to see Enjolras at the meeting.

Éponine was starting to worry about the meeting, but she knew that there was nothing to worry about. She wanted to meet his friends; she did already know a few of them. She was sure the rest of them would be nice to. She also wanted to see Cossette. She hoped that her old friend would not be mad for not writing to her, but she was sure that Cossette would understand.

Finally a few minutes before five, Musichetta walked into the café to start her shift.

"Hey Éponine" said Musichetta.

Musichetta was a thin average height, with red hair, and green eyes. Éponine and Musichetta had been friends since the first day of high school. Musichetta was Éponine's only real friend, besides Cossette and Azelma. Éponine had only opened up to her about her parent's abuse, and crimes after Musichetta nagging her for weeks. Musichetta wanted her to call the police for years, after she found out, but Éponine knew she had not wear to go, until Musichetta came up with a plan. Musichetta's parents were good friends with Inspector Javert. Musichetta called Inspector Javert and asked him to help Éponine. Once Javert told Éponine what she had to do in order to get her parents arrested, and away from the slums, Musichetta had a long conversation with her parents.

Musichetta's parents owned the Café Musian. After Musichetta explained Éponine's situation to them, Musichetta 's parents agreed to let Éponine and her siblings live there once their parents were arrested. They even allowed Éponine to work at the café, and gave her a discount on the rent, since no one had ever rented the apartment anyway.

"Hey Chetta!" said Éponine.

"So when were you planning on telling me about you and Enjolras." Said the redhead excitedly. "I was worried sick about you when you didn't call me with the juicy details. I mean he is really hot! Plus he is tall with broad shoulders, which are always a good combination. Plus he is hot!"

"Chetta! Relax. I wanted to text you but it was late, and I figured you were already asleep." Said Éponine.

"still you should have texted me, and I want the details." Said Musichetta. "he is really passionate about what he does, I have never even seen him look at a women."

"Now you're exaggerating. Listen we can talk more after the meeting tonight, that's if you're not making out wit Joly by then." Said Éponine with a wink. "I need to go make dinner for the boys see you soon."

Éponine quickly walked up the stairs to the apartment to find her three little brothers on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Boys. How is everything?" said Éponine.

"Were good Éponine." Said Gavorche. "Jacques is feeling much better. He started eating more today." The little boy in question was sitting next to his older brother, with a banana in his hand.

"Well that's good! Now you boys want to help make dinner, Azelma should be home any minute?" asked Éponine.

Suddenly there were cheers all around the room. All three of the boys got up to ran to the kitchen. Cooking dinner together is something that all five of them did together. They were all able to spend time together.

"Gavorche! Take the pizza dough out of the fridge, and then the flour in the cabinet. Peter you can get the cheese, and Jacques you can get the sauce I made yesterday."

Everyone started doing their tasks as Azelma walked in. then Éponine, and Azelma rolled out the dough with the help of the boys. The boys then put on the sauce, cheese, and even some vegetables.

The family ate their dinner as laughed and talked about things. Suddenly the clock stuck six, and Éponine realized that she had to go the meeting. She got up to leave with Gavorche. Azelma stayed with the smaller boys, saying that they might come down soon.

Enjolras Point Of View.

Enjolras had been deep in thought all day. Why would Javert want to talk to him about his father?

He knew his father was known for his backroom dealings, and they were legal, barely legal. Enjolras knew many people did not think that his mother Marie died because of a heart attack, but that his father killed her, and Enjolras believed that to.

His parent's marriage was an arranged marriage, even though his mother's heart always belonged to another man. That man was District Attorney Lamarque, and he often wished that his mother had been able to marry Lamarque. Lamarque family did not come from money which is why the marriage never occurred, but Lamarque made sure in the marriage contract that when Marie was to die all her assets prior to marriage and acquired during her marriage would go her children.

Enjolras also did not understand why Javert wanted to talk to Éponine? Enjolras was so deep in though that he did not realize that he was already at the Café.

He parked his car and walked inside. In the back corner were all the Les Amis.

"Its the marble man himself!" yelled an already tipsy Grantaire. Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

"She isn't here yet Enjolras." Said Combeferre.

"I am sure she will be here soon" said Jehan.

"and if she decides not to show up, we can ask Gavorche why she didn't come." said Courfeyrac.

"Don't worry Enjolras, I doubt that the night was terrible" said Bossuet.

"What was terrible?" asked Gavorche with Éponine right behind him.

"Oh nothing" said Enjolras as his faced started to get red from blushing.

"Hey Enjolras!" said Éponine with a smile.

"Hey Éponine!" said Enjolras, his face was getting redder by the minute.

"I didn't know marble could change colors." Said Courfeyrac to the boys causing them to snicker.

"So much for never wanting a women." Said Joly.

"Did you all really believe that crap?' Asked Bahroel.

"Bahroel right. Even Enjolras needs to get laid every once in a while" said Grantaire.

"Guys! Be nice! We should support him. he likes her. Well at least the parts about her he knows about" said Feuilly.

"Gentlemen" said Enjolras in a stern voice. They then all started to introduce themselves to Éponine, and vice versa.

"Where is Marius?" then asked Enjolras.

"He is coming later," said Combeferre. "He had to deal with his Grandfather, and he needed to get Cossette, he said he would explain everything later on."

"okay then. Lets get started." Said Enjolras.

Éponine's Point of View

Enjolras then started the meeting by giving a passionate speech about the conditions of the poor, and the unjust laws that were designed to keep them poor. it was so strange to see him like this. He was full of passion and fire. He spoke each word with as much passion as the last. His voiced was strong and powerful. She could see why people followed him. he was going to make a damn good lawyer one day.

At the end of speech everyone clapped. Other people who were in the café who were listening also clapped. Then the group went over their respective projects. Afterwards they all started to talk amongst themselves.

Éponine started to converse with Grantaire, Jean, and Courfeyrac for a while, and then the rest of the guys.

They were all really easy to get along with. She could see why they were all friends. They were all passionate about their fields, except for Grantaire whose only passion was drinking.

Enjolras soon sat down next to Éponine.

"You have away with words" said Éponine.

"Thank you" he said with a blush. "Do you agree with all of my points? I am just curious."

"I agree with your points about the laws, but not how the poor can escape poverty. From first hand experience it is not easy," said Éponine.

"I definitely need to talk to you about that." Said Enjolras.

"I have to ask you something. Why were you so uncomfortable after you asked me what I was reading?" asked Éponine.

"Well. I was just surprised. I was caught off guard with you response," said Enjolras as he pulled at his collar.

"Oh! Anything else?" she asked him.

"No not really. I just realized that you different from other people when you said that." Said Enjolras.

Éponine could tell that he was holding something back, but she didn't want to push him.

The two continued to chat until; Éponine felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was Inspector Javert.

"Inspector Javert. I was not excepting you! Please sit down." Said EPonine.

"Thank you Eponine" said Javert. "Enjolras" as he shook Enjolras hand.

"You to know each other?" asked Eponine.

"Yes. I knew Enjolras mother Marie since I was six." Said Javert. "Now I need to speak to both of you."

"Both of us" said Éponine and Enjolras in unison.

"Yes! Its about both of your parents. Just let me get though all of this without interruption. It will make more sense when I explain everything." Said Javert.

"Enjolras, originally your father was going to defend the Thenardier in court, but he is now on trial with them. They were all running a scam. Enjolras gave the Thenardier information about his clients soon to be divorced spouses. Thenardier would then rob the person in question, falsify documents, empty their back accounts, so that they would not be able to pay their lawyers, and support their families. The two have been running this scam for years, and would split their profits. The black book you gave us Éponine is how we were able to link the two cases. Thenardier would pose as a client and would look at the paper work that Enjolras father 'accidently left out' on his desk. Thenardier would then copy the information in his black book. Now that the book is custody, Enjolras father is claiming that he was robbed. He is also using all of his legal connections to keep Thenardier behind bars until he rots in prison, as a result Thenardier is using his gang connections to take out Enjolras father, and his team of lawyers. Eponine your father ran the biggest and most dangerous gang in Paris, and Enjolras your father has contacts to many prominate families. You two are from rival houses."

"you can't even make this up" said Eponine. She was ready to scream. Enjolras probrably thought she was complete trash now.

"what do you need me to?" asked Enjolras.

"I need you both to testify. About character, and Eponine needs to tell the court how she found the book. The trial will begin next month. Lamarque will in contact soon. You both need to watch. Each of your parents will not only try to take out their rival, but their children as well."

"Do you know if there is anything in that book about my mom" asked Enjolras.

"I am looking into that. We just made the connection to your father the other day." Said Javert. "Now be careful. If you need anything call me. Good night." And with that he left the Café.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A.N- Sorry for the long delay. I had to go back to school early for training for my job. The Internet there was not worrying plus it was just too crazy busy to update. Well I don't think that this chapter is that good! But I wanted it to be a little light after the seriousness in the last chapter.

Chapter 10

"Goodnight" said Éponine quietly. There were a thousand thoughts running in her head. She knew that she would have to testify at her parents trail. She did not know that her parents were working with Enjolras Father. She could not believe what she was hearing.

Éponine's head was spinning from the events that just occurred. Her parents and Enjolras father were both working together.

Éponine was just in shock. Enjolras seemed like such a nice guy. How could his father be just as wicked and cruel as her parents?

"Éponine" said Enjolras. "I know it's a lot to take in. It's a lot for me to take into, why don't you sit down next to me and my friends. Gavroche is already with Courfeyrac."

Éponine heard what Enjolras saying to her. She could not move her mouth to saying anything in response. She felt like she was stuck in a trance.

"Éponine! Do you want to take a walk?" Asked Enjolras. He face was growing with concern. She could see that his body was tense and that he looked confused, and angry. She just hoped that those emotions were not directed at her in anyway. Éponine was starting to like Enjolras. He was a nice guy, and they just seemed to click. They were able to talk very easily.

"Éponine?" said Enjolras again. His perfect blue eyes were showing hundreds of different emotions. The emotion that struck her the most was vulnerable he looked. He probably wasn't happy that his dad was in prison, and was going to be put on trial, even though Enjolras did not like his father that much.

"Yes." Said Éponine.

"Okay! We can go now." Said Enjolras.

"Wait Enjolras! Sit here for a few minutes; we haven't had a proper conversation with her. You told us today to get to know her better, but every time we try, you call a meeting, or try and Wisk her away from you. Are you really that afraid that one of us, especially me, will?" Yelled a tipsy Grantaire.

Enjolras shot him a glare. "Grantaire! She had a rough day, I am sure that the last thing she needs is to be irritated by you even more." Said Enjolras.

"Enjolras!" said Combeferre in a calm voice. "Grantaire is just trying to be nice. And I am sure that Grantaire is trying to give Éponine another option."

"Enjolras we can do that. I never really meet all of your friends. I really just meet them today during the meeting. I only know Courfeyrac, Marius and Joly." Said Éponine pulling him towards his friends with a smile on her face.

"Its Okay!" said Éponine as she and Enjolras went by his friends. She could how tense he was and she wanted him to know that she was okay with the change in plans.

The two of them sat down next to Gavorche and Courfeyrac, and Grantaire. The boys began to smile. They all started to have their own conversations again. From what Éponine could hear some of them were talking about Les Amis, their jobs, upcoming semester, or other things.

Grantaire who was sitting next to Éponine started to talk to her. "So Éponine! I have a question for you. How much is paying you to go out with him?" asked Grantaire with a smirk on his face.

The boys with the exception to Enjolras were laughing. There faces were soon red with laughter.

Éponine just started to laugh along with them as she said, "I will let you know on Friday when he gives me my paycheck" with a wink.

Enjolras asked "Grantaire of all the things you could have asked her. Why would you ask her that?"

" Because I knew that question would annoy you the most." Said Grantaire.

"Wow! I figured Éponine had a sense of humor. After all Gavorche had to take after someone." Said Courfeyrac.

Éponine just started to laugh. The rest of the boys jumped on the bandwagon and began to tease Enjolras. He looked only slightly irritated, but after a few good jokes, and one of Gantaire's impressions of him, Enjolras started to laugh with them.

After a few of much need laughter the group began to settle down again.

"Éponine is everything okay?" asked Gavorche.

"Yes. He just had to talk to me about a few things. Nothing to worry about" said Éponine.

Gavorche did not seemed convinced, but he nodded his head anyway. Éponine smiled at her little brother. She was so amazed about how observant he was. She tried to contain her laughter as she saw how big his eyes got as Chetta brought him a big chocolate chip cookie.

"Courfeyrac I though I told you not to buy his sweets after 8." Said Enjolras.

"psh. When have I ever listened to you?" Said Courfeyrac.

"He is right! That much sugar this late is not good for a young boy!" said Joly.

With that Chetta tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't say that so loud or else I will lose half of my business," said Chetta.

The entire group laughed. The group all began to relax and joke around again. All of the boys made an effort to talk to Éponine and to make her feel like she was apart of the group.

Jean and Éponine struck up a conversation about poetry, after Jean found out that Éponine would be start studying her English major in the upcoming semester. Jean and Éponine began to talk about the importance of studying Shakespeare, when Grantaire interrupted him.

"Why are all talking about school? It dens start for a couple more weeks, and then my life is over! Well until the weekend, cause then I can drink." Said Grantaire.

"Since when have you ever waited for the weekend to drink?" said Combeferre.

"What's your point?" said Grantaire causing the rest of the group to start laughing.

"Enjolras! Éponine! Hello everyone" yelled Marius a she entered the café with a blonde women behind him.

As Éponine turned her head to greet her friend, she realized that the girl who trailed behind him was her old foster sister, Cossette.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Éponine!" said Marius as he gave her hug. "How are you? You look surprised. Did you forget that I told you about Cossette? I am pretty sure that I told you that. Actually I did tell you that the other night when I introduced you to Enjolras. " Marius looked very concerned about his friend.

Éponine had not seen Cossette in years, but they did write to each other as often as they could. It was difficult between her father's drunken nights when she would have to hide her siblings, finding enough food for the boys, and convincing a young scared Gavorche that it was okay to come back the house so he didn't have to hide in the Elephant anymore. Éponine knew that it was also hard for Cossette, since her father would have been furious if he had realized that they were writing to each other. Her father would have afraid that Éponine e was not he one receiving the letters, but Thenardier himself, in order to plan a meet and great so he could take Cossette back to barter for money. To be honest Éponine understood the man's fears and she of all people should know to never put something like that past her father.

Éponine could hardly believe what she was seeing. She remember Marius telling her the other day that he had meet Cossette. Although she could not remember when he had meet her. Now come to think of that Marius didn't tell her any of those details. And how did Éponine come up as a conversation topic between the two anyway. As far as Éponine knew she was the only mutual friend they had. Éponine made a mental note to ask one of the two later. Normally Éponine was good at remembering things like that.

Well, normally she was good at remembering things, but also in her defense a lot had happened in the last couple of days. First, for starters she had meet Enjolras. And God knows how good looking, and captivating he is to look at and talk too.

"Yes Marius! I remember you telling me about Cossette. I just didn't realize that you were bringing her here." Said Éponine shyly.

Éponine had not been able to write to her friend since she started living in the café. She did not have time between work and watching over the boys. She knew that was not really an excuse because she used to write to Cossette when she lived in the Inn. Éponine was just embarrassed about her old life. She didn't want Cossette to know how bad things were; even though she was sure Cossette had figured it out towards the end.

"Marius! I am sure Éponine has a lot on her mind. She probably didn't hear you say that I was coming, or just messed up the dates. It happens to everyone," said Cossette.

Cossette was about 5'4 and had pretty blonde hair. She was thin with striking porcelain like facial figures. Her blue eyes were soft but they had a bright shine to them, like sapphires.

Éponine noticed that everyone was staring at both her and Cossette. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned around to see that the hand belonged to Enjolras. He gave her a small smile and nodded telling her to go talk to her.

Éponine gave him a quick smile back. As she turned around she saw Cossette walking towards. Éponine then took a few steps forward, as she and Cossette hugged each other.

"Éponine" said Cossette with a weak voice. "I have missed you so much. I got so worried when I didn't hear from you. I walked by the Inn once to see if you were there, but it was all boarded up. Then when I heard your parents were arrested I tried to find you again, but I had no luck. I thought you parents had finally gotten to all of you."

As the two pulled away Éponine realized that both she and Cossette were both starting to cry.

"Cossette! I am so sorry I never wrote to you after a while. A lot of things happened. I will tell you about all of it soon." Said Éponine. "I just need time to process everything before I told you. I wanted to get in touch sooner. Then the other day Marius told me that he meet you, and all this other stuff happened"

Éponine's heart was pounding. She did not realized until this moment how much she missed her old foster sister, and how much their letters had meant to the two of them over the years.

"I know don't worry about It." said Cossette as she dried her eyes. "We will sit down tomorrow or in a few days. There are a lot of thing we need to talk about. But there is also a lot of lost time to make up for" said Cossette with a big and bright smile.

"You are right!" said Éponine. The two women smiled at each other. Éponine noticed that Cossette looked relieved. She must of have been worried about seeing Éponine again, and talking about things.

Éponine then realized that she felt better seeing Cossette too. It would be nice to have another friend to talk to and spend time with.

Éponine could then feel everyone else looking around at them with confused looks on their face.

Marius must have picked up on this too, and then began to look around at the boys.

"Everyone, sorry for my poor manners. This is Cossette." Said Marius as he put his arm around Cossette's waist. "We meet a couple of weeks ago. She and Éponine happen to be old friends. Small world right?"

Everyone looked around still confused. Courfeyrac, Jean, Joly, and Combeferre also shot each other looks. The three of them probably realized that there was more to Éponine and Cossette's friendship, but they did not push the issue. The other boys went up to introduce themselves. If they did pick up on something, they did not show it.

Gavorche even went up to Cossette, and have her a hug. He claimed that he remembered Cossette, even though he was only three at the time.

The rest of the boys then went up to Cossette and introduced them. Joly, Combeferre, Jean, and Courfeyrac all smiled warmly at Cossette as they shook her hand. As they all turned to go back to their seats they all gave Éponine a raised eyebrow.

Éponine was going to ask them why they giving her weird looks, but she got distracted when Enjolras sat down next to her.

Just as she was about to say something to Enjolras, she heard Marius yell at Grantaire.

"Grantaire!" said Marius as his face was filled with frustration. "Would it kill you to get off your ass to come and meet Cossette?"

"Well actually. I had a few drinks. I am not sure if it would be a good idea for me to get up. I would not want to knock into anyone or into something." Said Grantaire.

"Grantaire, how much did you have to drink?" asked Combeferre.

"Why are you even brothering to asked?" said Jean. "He doesn't know much how he had to drink until he gets the bill at the end of the night."

"Only a few beers, but that doesn't concern you," said Grantaire.

Everyone just shook his or her head.

Bossuet then started to have a conversation with Cossette.

"So Cossette, do you have an you have siblings, in particularly any sisters around your age?" asked Bossuet which earned him a hit on the head from Bahroel.

"What?" asked Bossuet? "Everyone else was thinking it. And besides weren't you the one said we were all idiots for not asking Éponine if she had any siblings?"

The rest of the boys just rolled their eyes.

"You could have asked me. Why would have that been such a problem?" asked Éponine.

"For this simple reason. They would have wanted to know if you had a sister who was dumb enough to go out with them," said Courfeyrac.

"Courfeyrac you of all people should not be commenting on how its not right to know if someone has a sister that you could date." said Enjolras. "You asked Jean about his sister three times, just so you could take her out to dinner, for the sole purpose of annoying her."

"That's not true," said Courfeyrac. "She was very pretty, just not my time. She wants a relationship. I am just a free-spirit."

"More like after one date, and she could not get away from you fast enough" said Joly.

"Coming from the guy who had a girl crawl out the bathroom window before he salad came, because she was so tired of hearing you talking about germs and diseases." Said Courfeyrac.

"Hey. I was just trying to inform her about the dangerous of not properly washing your hands" said Joly with a defensive look on his face. "And that doesn't matter anyway. I got the best girl around," as he wrapped his arms around Musichetta.

Everyone started to laugh at all of the events that had just transpired. Éponine could not believe how confortable she felt around everyone so quickly. It was not like Éponine to be so trust worthy, but she knew these people were not thieves and con artists like her parents.

She felt scared because the wall she always built up around people was coming down. She was also so shocked about her feelings about Enjolras. Éponine knew that she would have to explore these feelings more, and that her sister given the circumstances way not approve. Éponine still felt like Juliet when she first meets Romeo. She wondered if Enjolras felt the same way.

Everyone started to talk amongst each other. After about an hour, Azelma came down stairs and told Éponine to stay with the boys. She then took Gavorche upstairs to get him ready for bed.

Everyone else continued to talk. She noticed that Enjolras grabbed her hand. He then placed both of his hands around hers. He then highly kissed her hand.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Enjolras asked her. He looked confused, and she could tell that he wanted to talk.

"Sure" said Éponine with a smile.

The two then left the group hand and hand.

TBC

* * *

A.N. Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. the semester is under way, so updates will take longer, but i do plan to keep writing. Also I know there has not also be a lot of romance between the two, but I need to get Cossette, in the story for plot development later on, and the Barricade boys will play an important as well. Thats why i wanted to show showing everyone that Eponine felt comfortable abound them. THERE WILL BE MORE EPONINE AND ENJOLRAS ROMANCE SOON. Just so you know the next chapter will jump ahead a few months. It will make sense i promise. i just did not want to take a lot of time developing all of the relationships between the characters.

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! it really helps me as a writer. Thank you though to everyone who has favorites/followed/reviewed so far. Please reviews only take 10 seconds to write. i am started to wonder if anyone even reads this. tell me you are reading it with your views!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Two Months Later**

Éponine just finished her last class of the day at the University of Paris. She gathered up her books and walk outside to where she was supposed to meet Jean, so they could walk to the Musian together.

Éponine saw the young poet standing by the tree talking to Courfeyrac.

"Hi" said Éponine as approached the two.

"Hey Éponine" said Courfeyrac with a smile. "Question Gavorche mentioned that he wanted to see the new superhero movie that is coming out on Friday. Would you mind if I surprise him and take him, and Peter and Jacques." Asked Courfeyrac.

"Sure" said Éponine as she started to pull money out of her wallet to give to Courfeyrac.

"Éponine No." said Courfeyrac. "Its my treat. I want to do something nice for the boys."

"Courfeyrac. I know you do. And if I weren't going to be late for work we would still behaving this argument. But we will talk about it later" said Éponine.

"Okay sure" said Courfeyrac as he rolled his eyes.

"We will see you later" said Jean, and he and Éponine waved goodbye to Courfeyrac.

Éponine and Jean walked back to the Musian talking about their English classes, and their upcoming midterm and their friends.

They were almost back at the Musian when Éponine noticed a man wearing sunglasses sitting in a car. Éponine started to get a knot in her stomach.

"Jean do you see that man in the car over there?" asked Éponine.

"Yes. I don't like it all Éponine. He keeps looking at you." Said Jean.

"I know. Javert told me a couple months ago that as it closer to the trail, that interesting characters would begin to emerge" said Éponine.

"Wait! Do you think that this guy might be after you."? Asked Jean.

"I think so. He is getting out of the car now." Said Éponine, as were two feet from the Musian.

"Éponine get inside now." Yelled Jean.

Just as Jean yelled, a gun went off. Éponine was already inside. She grabbed Jean and pulled him down to the ground.

Just then another gunshot went off. Éponine closed the door with foot. She then nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Éponine turned around and saw that the hand belonged to Enjolras. He then wrapped his arms around her. Enjolras then whispered in her ear. "Its okay. We knew that this might happen."

"I am so sorry that you were dragged into this!" said Éponine.

Enjolras then looked Éponine straight in the eye "you did not drag anyone into anything, not even yourself. My so-called father dragged me into this mess when he committed his crimes, and when he tried to swindle my mother's money and property from me. And your parents dragged you into this when they forced you to partake in their crimes. You and me did nothing wrong."

Two more gunshots went off. Éponine was trying not to panic, but she knew that she had to something. She quickly called Javert, and told him what was happening.

Enjolras held onto Éponine as another gunshot went off. Jean and the rest of the Les Amis who were at the Musian tried to keep their cool.

The sirens of the police cars were getting closer and closer. It sounded like they were only a few minutes away when there was a knock on the door.

"Police open up," said the man behind the door who sounded like Inspector Javert.

"Javert?" asked Enjolras.

"Yes Enjolras. Now open up. We have the man in custody. He is on this way to the station." Said Javert.

Enjolras let go of Éponine for the first time sense the whole shoot out began. Enjolras opened the door and Inspector Javert came into the Musian.

"Ms. Thenardier." Said Javert. "I need to get your story about everything that has happened. I know you said that you were with a friend so I will need to speak to him to." Said Javert.

Éponine then sat down in a chair told Javert everything that she observed from when she first saw the man up until Javert came knocking on the door.

Javert just sat there quietly, writing down Éponine's story. There was silence all around the café. Police were outside gathering evidence. Éponine was just grateful that the boys had there after school clubs and activates, and that Azelma was at work.

After a few more minutes of silence Enjolras decided to be the one to end the silence.

"Javert do you know who the man who started shooting was?" asked Enjolras.

"Yes we believe that he works for the Thenardier gang. He was probably hired to take out the main witness in the Thenardier case." said Javert.

"How is killing me going to change the trail" asked Éponine? "Lamaraque has enough evidence against them even if they were to shoot me down," said Éponine. Éponine knew that this could happen, but she need to help putting her parents behind bars. It was the only way she could ensure the safety of her siblings, and her own safety.

"Thenardier thinks if you are out of the way that he won't have to stand trial, or he is going to frighten you so you won't take the stand and testify against him." sad Enjolras. "He is trying to scare you," said Enjolras as he held Éponine's had.

"I think he is trying to do more than scare me," said Éponine. Éponine hated admitting that she was afraid, but she was frightened. Her body felt cold and numb. That only part of her that felt any warmth was the part of her hand that Enjolras was holding.

Javert got up and left without a word.

"Éponine! I know this isn't the time, but I want to you to later when you feel better. Go lay down up stairs." Said Enjolras.

"Okay. Can you come with me?" said Éponine quietly.


End file.
